A packet switching network generally comprises an array of packet switches, which switches are generally connected by one or more high bit rate data links. Virtual circuits passing through a plurality of packet switches are set up in the network to provide connections between and among user stations connected to the network. An example of a packet switching network is disclosed in Turner "A Fast Packet Switching Network", U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,230.
It is desirable to construct the packet switches and network interfaces comprising the packet switching network from relatively small switch modules. Such a modular approach has several significant advantages. First, a system constructed out of small modules is easier to design and implement. Second, modular systems can grow over a range of sizes through the addition of modules. Finally, manufacturing economics favor systems that contain a large number of identical components.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an interconnection apparatus for interconnecting a plurality of switch modules to form a larger system such as a packet switch.